


Dreams

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, calm mornings, yoosung dreams about you a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosung calls you in the morning just to tell you he dreamed of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

"I dreamed about you last night."

  
Yoosung's voice was soft. It was merely morning, so his voice was laced with sleepiness. Apparently he'd gotten so warmed by the dream he had, he needed to call you. You smiled, just barely awake yourself, and told him to tell you about it. You didn't bother sitting up just yet. If you closed your eyes, you could almost imagine him next to you. The idea of that was enough to warm your heart and bring your mood up to a place of peace. Whenever you got to thinking about Yoosung being next to you, in real life, you get lost in your own day dreams.

  
"We were together. Any dream like that makes me happy."

  
He paused.

  
"Do you dream about me?"

  
"I day dream about you."

  
"So neither of us thinks about one another... we just dream about each other, all of the time..."

  
Yoosung laughed gently. "I like that. It makes us sound like a beautiful romance story."

  
"But we're real."

  
The sunlight came in through the blinds of the window nearest to the bed. It bathed your body in a golden light. You took a deep breath, shifted on the bed and closed your eyes again.

  
"One day, I'd like to stop having these dreams." Yoosung said quietly.

  
"You don't like dreaming of me?"

  
"I love dreaming about you. But, if I don't dream about you anymore, than I surely must be at your side. I wouldn't have to dream about you anymore. In bed, next to you... I'd like to hold you, so that when you wake up, you'd feel safe and secure."

  
Birds began to chirp outside of the window, adding to the setting of the morning.

  
"I'd like that."

  
Yoosung sounded like he was moving too, getting up to prepare for the day.

  
"One day, it'll happen. I'll be sure it happens, no matter what..."

**Author's Note:**

> more  
> yoosung fics  
> pls
> 
> im begging


End file.
